Misogi Kumagawa
|image1 = Kumagawa_anime.png|Anime Kumagawa_manga.png|Manga Kumagawa_novel.png|Novel Kumagawa_kid.png|Child Kumagawa shorthair novel.png|Middle School |epithet = Good Loser Kumagawa The Minus that Crawls from Chaos Naked Apron Senpai |age = 17 |gender = Male |classification = Human (Abnormal - Minus) |relatives = Unnamed Parents |abilities = All Fiction Non Fiction April Fiction Book Maker Leg-Eating Forest |occupation = Student Vice-President of the Student Council |affiliation = Hakoniwa Academy Suisou Academy Hakobune Middle School Hakobune Student Council Class -13 Hakoniwa Academy Naked Apron Alliance All Jokers |equipment = Giant Screws |work_of_origin = Medaka Box |novel_debut = Medaka Box Gaiden Volume 1 |anime_debut = Season 2, Episode 12 |manga_debut = Medaka Box Volume 3, Chapter 20 |voice_actor = Megumi Ogata }} Misogi Kumagawa ( , Kumagawa Misogi) is an antagonist and later one of the main characters of Medaka Box, and the protagonist of Medaka Box Gaiden. He is the biggest minus in the world, and the representative of Class Minus 13. Personality Kumagawa is the most negative person in the world, one who has never won anything in his life. Because of his circumstances, he has developed a completely twisted personality, having little empathy for others and simply erasing what he doesn't want to deal with using All Fiction. He is the type of person who seriously considered erasing everyone in the world, including himself. His biggest wish is to win against the "main characters", who are better than him at everything. Despite his awful circumstances, Kumagawa is almost always seen wearing a large smile. He has a complicated relationship with Medaka, saying that he hates her while also idolizing her in a way, as his biggest wish was to defeat her and prove himself better. Even when he lost to her in their final battle, Kumagawa was able to find peace with himself knowing that he didn't lose because of his Minus or his unlucky life, but purely because Medaka was stronger than him. After he joined the Student Council, he became way more friendly with the other members, even Zenkichi (who stated that he felt very strange talking so normally to Kumagawa after all they've been through). By the end of the series, he really cared for Medaka, even crying when she returned alive. Kumagawa is a pretty perverted individual, his many fetishes including the naked-apron look, hand-bra jeans, open front hooded sweatshirts and adult women who look way younger than they really are (including Zenkichi's mother, who was Kumagawa's first love). Despite this, he is fairly popular with the girls, earning the favor of not only a Minus like Mukae Emukae, but Pluses like Mogana Kikaijima, Ima Takarabe and Saki Sukinasaki, who even dedicated a song to him, telling him to never give up on success. Appearance Despite being the oldest member of the Student Council, Kumagawa looks more childish than them all, being a short young man with black hair and large blue eyes. Despite being a Hakoniwa Academy student, he still wears a black version of the Suisou Academy uniform, with the added Vice-President armband after joining the council. When he was a child, he wore a white uniform with black pants, had long, shoulder-length white hair and carried around a slashed and mutilated stuffed rabbit. In middle school, he had shorter hair in a buzz haircut and had the Hakobune Middle School uniform, similar in look to his later garment. Background Kumagawa was born with the Minus named Book Maker, which allowed him to drag others down to his level. When he was four years old, at the Hakoniwa General Hospital, where he was sent to be checked for Abnormalities, he encountered Medaka Kurokami, who, at the time, was wondering what purpose there is to life. The boy told her his motto that "people are born for no reason, live for no purpose and die meaninglessly". After this, he left for Hitomi Hitoyoshi's office, where he threatened the doctor that he would harm Zenkichi if she didn't report him as a Normal. Later, in Hakobune Middle School, Kumagawa became the student council president despite his 0% approval rating, with the help of Najimi Ajimu, who worked as the Vice-President. This council also included Maguro Kurokami as the Secretary and Kouki Akune as the General Affairs Manager, who he used like a hunting dog, making him attack students that he dislikes. This included Medaka, who refused to yield even after Kouki's beating and eventually reformed the boy. Later, Kumagawa and Medaka entered a battle after Kumagawa ripped off Najimi Ajimu's face, testing whether his love for her was based on appearance or not. At this point, Ajimu also took Kumagawa's Minus Book Maker in exchange for his better known All Fiction, the Minus that turns everything into nothing. Medaka almost killed Kumagawa, but he pleaded to her, lying that he would change for the better. Unable to finish him off, Medaka let him go, and Kumagawa left Hakobune Academy for good. Later, during his high-school life, Kumagawa transferred to Suisou Academy, which was the most prestigious in Japan at that point. There, he met Saki Sukinasaki, who he became friendly with (even though Saki's plan was to use him as a puppet). He was also targeted by the Suisou Student Council, led by Aki Jakago (although actually controlled by Saki). He defeated the Council, and while Aki was in the hospital, Kumagawa entered the position of Student Council President, with Saki as his General Affairs Manager. During this time, Fude Ezumachi, a student suspended by the former President, returned to school. Having the ability to control color, Ezumachi started coloring the school as he wished, leading to his fight with Kumagawa, who actually wished to test if he could use the newcomer's Abnormality to defeat Najimi Ajimu. However, judging that Ezumachi was too weak for the Non-Human, Kumagawa destroyed him, using All Fiction to erase all color in the world to do it (the color was presumably restored by Najimi Ajimu later). After a while of working together, Saki revealed her real intentions of constructing a world where everyone sufferes equally, and ordered her puppets to attack Kumagawa. However, the boy was unharmed, telling Saki that the puppets can only do what she wishes to do, and that after all their time spent together, the girl started to actually like him, and therefore didn't wish to kill him. After his explanation, Kumagawa erased Saki's memories using All Fiction. After their reunion, Kumagawa offered Saki to return her memories with Non-Fiction, but the girl refused, telling Kumagawa that she doesn't care about the situation anymore. Abilities and Equipment *'Giant Screws': Kumagawa's weapons of choice, giant screws which he makes appear out of nowhere and can throw with masterful precision. He particularly enjoys using them to instantly impale his opponents to walls, although he doesn't kill them. *' ' ( , ): Kumagawa's better known Minus, which allows him to erase anything from existence. However, he has stated that once he removes something with his Minus, he cannot return it as it has become "fiction". His ability can even reverse his own death as well as the death of others. He admits that he doesn't have full control of his power because, unless he's careful, the entire world would become nothing. This ability evolved in multiple ways during the course of the series, into ( , ), a "complete" version of All Fiction, which allows him to also bring back anyhing he erased, and ( , ), an "incomplete" version of All Fiction born from a combination of his Minus and Najimi Ajimu's skill "Unskilled", which limits the time the erasure lasts, before turning back to normal. *' ' ( , ): Kumagawa's original Minus, which allows him to bring anyone down to his level. This power manifests as a screw, different from his others in that it has a minus symbol on the top, instead of a plus like his others. This screw doesn't do any physical damage, but when used, rather, it turns them into a Minus, both in ability and mentality. Later, he also creates the technique Leg Eating Forest ( の , Ashikui no Mori), in which Kumagawa covers the floor with Book Maker screws. Quotes *(Kumagawa's catchphrase) "『It's not my fault!』" *(Kumagawa's motto) "『The world is meaningless. Humans are born with no purpose, live for no reason and die for nothing. Because this world is pointless and our lives are aimless.』" *(To Najimi Ajimu, when he asked for his original Minus back) "I want to beat them. Even though I'm not cool, or strong, or just, or beautiful, or cute, or pretty, I want to beat the cool, strong, just, beautiful, cute, and pretty people. Even though I wasn't blessed with talent, even though I'm stupid and have a bad personality, have bad grades, am misguided and am a good for nothing, I want to beat the talented, smart, likeable, overachieving people. I want to beat those with friends when I can't have friends. I want to beat the people who work hard when I can't work hard. I want to beat the victorious people when I can't win. I want to beat the happy people when I'm miserable. Even if I'm hated, even if I'm despised, even if I'm useless, I want to prove that I'm better than the main characters!" *(Thinking about Medaka Kurokami) "I really despised you, now and long ago. While I loved you, now and long ago. More than Hitomi-sensei, whom I admired. More than Anshin'in, whom I obeyed. More than my father, more than my mother, I loved you. From the moment I met you, back then. I tried real hard to grab your essence." *(To Aoki Aka) "『With thrill and risk, I sharpen my nerves. I'm someone who would bet even under the worst circumstances.』" *(To Kei Munakata) "『Do you think it's cool not to smile? If you go through life like that though, you wouldn't notice. You can't be close to being a Minus like that. Even if things don't go the way you want them to. Even if you lose. Even if you don't win. Even if you look like an idiot. Even if you're walked on. Even if you're kicked. Even if you're sad. Even if you're bitter. Even if you're tired of it all. Even if it hurts. Even if it's hard. Even if you're weak. Even if you aren't right. Even if you're humble. Through all of that, we Minus always laugh.』" *(To the student body, during his graduation speech) "『Besides, even if we talk about graduating, you know I failed every university admission exam. And it's not like I found a job, either... Seriously, what am I gonna do from tomorrow on... Uwah... I don't wanna graduate... Do you really wanna send someone like me into the real world? ...Well, since we're at that, in the end I only accumulated failures as a student as well. I've been beaten by the elite at my own game. I've been rejected by Medaka-chan, I've been bullied by Anshin'in-san, the Naked Apron Alliance has been disbanded, the hand-bra jeans fad couldn't make it to the front cover of the Weekly Shounen Jump. Really, a lot of bad things for me, a lot of things I didn't get to do during this school life... But oh well. Despite all that, I'll just say that it was generally a good school life. Trying out reckless challanges, getting laughed at for doing something stupid, how things didn't go my way. For someone like me, who was used to transferring school after school, this school actually became a place I didn't want to leave. I don't want to graduate.』" *(To the student body, during his graduation speech) "『Although this is the last time I will see all of you, in all honesty, you have my condolences. From now on, I can't make it so that things never happened. Like all your misfortune for having to meet someone like me. To have met a Minus who could possibly turn 1+1 into zero, you really are in bad luck. And now I will give my first and last actual advice as an upperclassman by teaching you how to take advantage of such a meeting. All of you too will eventually graduate and go out into society. You will probably be discouraged. Learn that things can be unreasonable. Experience true loss. There will be a day when you think that your life is at its worst. Anyone can experience those days. So when that day comes, just know that somewhere out there, I exist, someone who is more unfortunate than any of you, living and laughing even under extreme circumstances. Don't worry. As long as I exist, your life is not the worst. Don't worry. The misfortune that you guys will experience from now on won't even compare to what I've experienced in my teen years. Don't worry. Remember that even someone with such misfortune can still live happy. I'll continue to be proof of that. If even at that point, there is someone who still thinks they are misfortunate as hell, then there's no damn choice. Feel free to see me. I'll teach you that there isn't any end to being misfortunate. I'll make sure to screw it all the way into your bones!』" *(Kumagawa's message to Medaka in the 100 Flowers Run) "『These four years have been fun! Bye Byeee!』" Appearances *Medaka Box Manga Series *Medaka Box Abnormal Anime Series *Medaka Box Gaiden Manga Short Series *Medaka Box Gaiden Light Novels *Medaka Box Juvenile Light Novel Trivia *Of the kanji in April Fiction, the first two (安心) are also the first two kanji in Ajimu's nickname (安心院, the Anshin in Anshin'in). *Kumagawa's speech when written in brackets is based on a pun. Kakko tsukeru, when written as かっこつける, means "to put brackets on a sentence". When written as つける, it means "to show off" or to try to look cool. Therefore, when Kumagawa speaks with brackets, he is trying to be cool. Category:Medaka Box Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists